


l.e.d.

by tallyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyy/pseuds/tallyy
Summary: nines and gavin being cuties but like with angst bc thats all i can writeex."Nines looked over at Gavin, his LED flashing between yellow and red. Gavin had slowly positioned Nines in his arms. Nines had buried his face into Gavin's chest, not knowing what to do. Gavin had started rubbing small soothing circles into Nines' back, shushing him while he comforted him. Nines started to try to speak."G-Gavin, I-I don't know what to do, I c-can't feel anything-"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 44





	l.e.d.

**Author's Note:**

> its like 4am currently and my laptop is almost dead so the end is kinda rushed and im sorry bout that but hope you enjoy it :')

Nines had remembered everything the moment he was activated.

He remembered the start-up menu. He remembered first getting shipped to the DPD. He remembered his first encounter with Connor. He remembered his first encounter with Hank.

He remembered all the times with Gavin.

He remembered Gavin yelling at Fowler when they first met. He remembers being called the all too familiar nicnames of Tin-Can and Plastic Prick. He remembered the first investigation they were assigned. He remembers the chase of the criminal of their first investigation. He remembers Gavin being shot in the shoulder. He remembers-

He remembers the fear and heartbreak of the drive to the hospital.

He remembers sitting in Gavin's hospital room, waiting anxiously for him to wake up. He remembers taking Gavin home and staying with him. He remembers helping Gavin around while he healed up. He remembers the first time they went back after Gavin healed. He remembers Gavin looking at him.

He remembers Gavin looking at him with a smile.

He remembers Gavin giving him the pet name. His real name.

"Nines."

He liked that.

Everything since then had been fine. Gavin and Nines had shared a house together so it would be easier to work on cases. Plus, Nines had no where else to stay. Gavin and Nines had a good relationship for them to be workplace partners. They lived together, they worked together, they did everything together. 

All of that had lead up to this moment, this moment of uncertainty, this moment of wonder, this moment of fear and misunderstanding. It had all lead up to the moment Nines had his first panic attack. 

Or.. well they assumed so.

It was a late night, Gavin and Nines had stayed up for much longer than they had planned, working on a case. Gavin seemed much more stressed and drained than usual, so they cut it off for the night for both of them to get some rest. Gavin had fell asleep quickly. He changed into shorts and a tank top, rather than sleep in his jeans and t-shirt. Nines, however, stayed up to make sure he was going to sleep fine that night. He watched Gavin's breathing slow with his heart rate. He watched the usually hard and rough expression on Gavin's face change to calm and content. 

Nines laid down beside Gavin, to at least make sure he was going to sleep fine that night. Even then, Gavin only had one bedroom, therefore only one bed. Gavin had also offered for Nines to sleep in his bed with him, to make sure Nines was comfortable. Nines had his back to Gavin, and Gavin had his back to Nines. Nines closed his eyes and started to relax. He started grimacing and twisting his face in discomfort, however. Nines had sat back up. He ran his fingers through his hair in confusion. His synthetic skin started to depart and the metal of his body started to come through. 

Nines looked over to Gavin and saw his face twisting and waking up. Nines thought to himself, "I must've moved and sat up too fast." Nines whipped back around and saw Gavin starting to sit up and rub his eyes. Nines looked down at his hands and saw all the synthetic skin gone, the white metal shining through. Nines' breathing began to pick up and come in shorter breaths. Gavin's eyes shot open when he heard the android's breath coming in short. Gavin looked over to Nines and realized he was panicking. 

Gavin immediately took note to this and scooted over to Nines to help comfort him.

"Hey hey hey.. Nines? Nines look at me."

Nines looked over at Gavin, his LED flashing between yellow and red. Gavin had slowly positioned Nines in his arms. Nines had buried his face into Gavin's chest, not knowing what to do. Gavin had started rubbing small soothing circles into Nines' back, shushing him while he comforted him. Nines started to try to speak.

"G-Gavin, I-I don't know what to do, I c-can't feel anything-"

Gavin shushed him again, "It's okay Nines, I'm here.. I'm here."

Nines' breathing started to return to normal as Gavin comforted him throughout his panic. 

Nines remembered not knowing what to feel. Nines remembered feeling a warm sensation whenever he was with Gavin. Nines remembers asking Connor about it. 

Connor remembers explaining what love was to Nines.


End file.
